A chaotic night
by Raziela
Summary: Kain has a mission for me, Raziela: I need to be a babysitter for his sons, because they've become 1-year old boys! What can I do to prevent the kids from destroying the apartment? Read to find out!


A chaotic night  
  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
Here's another so called humorous lil' piece of writing by me. Well, perhaps not so humorous... O_o It's a kind of sequel to my first one about lord Kain & Co: "One day at the throne of Kain". Heh, I can't get enough making fun of the beloved LoK series! *LOL* Don't worry, I mean no harm when writing these fanfics. :o) Also, this story doesn't quite follow all the rules in LoK, but I hope that it's OK with you anyway. :o)  
  
Yet again, I wrote a fanfic rather late, a quarter to one in the morning that is. Sometimes a writer just can't sleep because of all the ideas stumbling in his or her head, and that's exactly what happens to me. So, here's the weird result. ^_~ (Psst.... don't ask me why I always put myself in the stories, okie? *LOL* It's just a lil' technique I usually use and I'm rather proud of it *chuckles* And please do not feel offended that I get in some... uhm... troubles with a certain vampire. *smirks* I know, he's not like that in the game, but he's like this in my fanfic. Heh, I really hate him in my stories *LOL*)  
  
Ah, the good ol' disclaimer:  
  
I've told you all this before: the LoK characters don't belong to me. *sobs* If I was a rich girl, then they probably would, since I would buy their copyright! *LOL* But I'm just a poor lil' writer somewhere in Sweden, and this doesn't make things better. *sighs and shrugs*  
  
Time to read, I guess? Okie, I'll leave you alone. *waves and is about to disappear in the shadows in her room, but accidently slips on a banana-skin and smashes into a wall* Ouch... that hurts....  
  
¤ ¤ ¤  
  
  
  
Raziela is sitting in a dark livingroom in the middle of the night, watching Young Frankenstein and laughing her head off (those of you who have seen this movie know what I'm talking about *LOL*). Her parents are away for the weekend, and this means that she can stay up at night as much as she wants.  
  
Just as Igor appears on the TV-screen, a knock can be heard on the door. Her heart beats in panic, who can it be at this time?  
  
With silent footsteps she sneaks into the hall and peaks out from the peep- hole (author's note: I dunno another word for this...) on the door.  
  
"Gee, not him," she whispers to herself. "What day it is today? Halloween?!"  
  
She slowly opens the door and looks out. "Yes?"  
  
"Hmm, it took a while."  
  
Kain's eyes almost glow in the darkness.  
  
"It's cold," says Raziela. "And I don't have time with you..."  
  
"Listen to me, human!" he hisses. "I could strangle you with my bare claws right now, but I won't."  
  
"How come? Have you become mr. Nice Guy?"  
  
"Quiet, you fool! We both remember what happened last time we met (refers to my fanfic 'One day at the throne of Kain', please read for further details). We got a bad start."  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. You didn't like my poem..."  
  
Kain ignores her last sentence. He continues.  
  
"Now, it has happened something strange concearning my lieutenants... You know about their evolution, right?"  
  
Raziela nods, and Kain smirks.  
  
"Good human, I thought the opposite for a while... The problem here is that... uhm, their evolution went a bit wrong... I'm glad that I didn't go trough that process before them as I usually would."  
  
Kain clears his throat and looks down at her.  
  
"They've become much younger than they should be."  
  
"What? Are you saying that..."  
  
"You heard me, human! They've become 1-year old boys."  
  
Raziela studies his face in silence for a while. He has got no expression.  
  
"What has this got to do with me?" she asks while crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey mister, I think that you're trying to trick me into something..."  
  
"Quiet, I tell you! Why can't humans just shut up for a minute? Listen: I can't go out hunting leaving my boys alone, because they would tear the place down. And if I took them with me, they would just bother me all the time. Now I'm demanding you: you must be my boys' babysitter."  
  
Raziela gets a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"You demand me?" she frowns. "I have no other choice?"  
  
Kain smirks.  
  
"Exactly. You're not as dumb as the average human (author's note: don't take this seriously, folks! *runs into a corner to prevent from being flamed or getting vegetables tossed at her*)."  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say!"  
  
"HEY! I'm not a nice vampire like those #%¤&"% dorks you read about in some dorky books!"  
  
"It's called litterature, smart-ass!"  
  
"I'M WARNING YOU, DON'T YOU START WITH ME!!!"  
  
A sigh comes over Raziela's lips. She's got no other choice than to accept.  
  
"OK, Kain. I'll babysit for your lieutenants."  
  
Kain smiles a devillish smile and pats her head.  
  
"Good human. I knew that I could count on you."  
  
"What would have happened if I didn't wanna babysit?"  
  
"Believe me, you don't wanna know..."  
  
He turns his head, and roars.  
  
"Hey boys! It's time to meet your babysitter!"  
  
Six tiny little vampire babies crawl out from the shadows behind lord Kain and stares up at Raziela with a glimpse of curiousity in their eyes. Raziela smiles and can't help herself from crying out loud.  
  
"Awww, they're adoreable! They don't look scary to me."  
  
Kain frowns.  
  
"Wait until they get to remember you from the last time," he mumbles. "They're a pain in the neck!"  
  
Kain points at the door with his claw.  
  
"Get your tiny butts inside before I kick your faces in!" he yells to the babies.  
  
"Hey! Don't yell at them, that'll just make 'em cry. They have feeling too, you know."  
  
"Look human. They are vampires, not a bunch of regular kids who begs you to buy lousy cookies with big puppy eyes."  
  
Raziela laughs.  
  
"It seems that someone had a visit from lil' Scouts," she chuckles. "No names, no names..."  
  
"SHUT IT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Then he smirks. "But they did taste good for being so young, hehehe... stupid kids, coming to Nosgoth to sell cookies..."  
  
"Eeew! Kain, I'm not interested in hearing about your food odyssées!"  
  
She begins to feel sick, and he smirks even more.  
  
"Poor human, perhaps you should hear the details instead, they'll make you feel better..."  
  
"Please, stop!" she flickers. "I never get used to your blood-sucking. How could you feed on children? That's not like you, Kain."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WHEN I'VE GOT THESE SIX MONSTERS AT HOME, CRYING FOR FOOD?! I HAD TO SHUT THEM UP SOMEHOW! AND AFTER THEY HAD FINISHED, THERE WAS A KID LEFT, SO I TOOK MY CHANCE!"  
  
He takes some steps back, and shoots a hard glance at her.  
  
"I'll be back before dawn to pick them up. You better stay alive..."  
  
Suddenly he disappears into thin air, and Raziela blinks a couple of times. Then she looks down at the vampire babies.  
  
"Awww, cuties... let's go inside, and you'll get to play with my ol' toys."  
  
She walks to them and picks Turel up. His ears have become red because of the chill night, so has his nose. Raziela giggles.  
  
"Who would have thought that you could be this cute?"  
  
He suddenly sneezes right in her face, and she accidently drops him on the ground.  
  
"EEEW!" she shrieks and wipes his snot away, but then panics. She bents down and picks him up again.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Raziela whispers. "Are you OK, lil' guy?"  
  
Turel looks at her with big yellow anime eyes, and his lip twitches. Raziela feels even more paniced.  
  
"Schhh, don't cry!" she begs. "Please? Turel honey, if you don't cry, then I'll let you... pick out a toy to play with before your brothers! What do you say about that, cutie?"  
  
A smirk appears on Turel's black lips, and she sighs relieved. She bents down and picks up Rahab too.  
  
"Woah, you're heavy!" she laughs friendly.  
  
Zephon makes cute baby sounds and stretches his arms towards her while waving with his chubby fingers. Raziela chuckles.  
  
"I don't have three arms, hun'. I'll get back to you in a second."  
  
Tears fill his eyes, and he begins to cry.  
  
"BWAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Schhh, Zephon! You'll wake up the whole neighbourhood like this!!!"  
  
She hurries inside and puts Rahab and Turel down on the sofa.  
  
"Sit still, boys. Kain will certainly kill me if something happens to you..."  
  
Zephon still cries when she picks him up in her arms. Suddenly he gets quiet and smiles at her. She looks at him with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Man, you're worse as a kid than as an adult vampire," she says.  
  
Dumah and Melchiah grabs her feet and don't want to let go of them. Raziel just sits and looks up at the human girl in silence with huge anime eyes, and she picks him up as well. With two heavy burdens on her feet she stumbles inside, closes the door and locks it. Then she switches some lights on and puts down the two vampires, and manages to get Dumah away from her feet, but Melchiah holds on to her and any attempt to remove him fails.  
  
"Let go of my leg, Melchiah," she says with her most friendly voice.  
  
Melchiah smirks evilly, and she thinks that perhaps the acceptance of babysitting for six vampires wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Damn you, Kain!" she mutters between her teeth.  
  
Turel and Rahab are watching Young Frankenstein, apparently enjoying the movie. They sit all quiet and calm on the sofa with their eyes locked on the TV-screen. Dumah crawls towards a big cactus in a corner, while Raziel has taken his place next to the door, looking up at it and making sad baby sounds. He reminds Raziela of a unhappy puppy, and her heart aches when watching him.  
  
"Raziel, honey, do you miss your Daddy?" she says softly. Heh, it sounds really funny to call Kain 'Daddy', she must keep this one in mind. (author's note: *falls down on the floor, rolling and laughing her head off*)  
  
Raziel doesn't react, he just sits there. Zephon lays down next to Raziela's foot on the floor and yawns so that his tiny fangs can be seen, then closes his eyes and falls asleep.  
  
Melchiah suddenly bites on her leg, and she prevents herself from screaming. Quickly she bents down and grabs his arm while trying to get him off.  
  
"Let go of my leg, now!" she mumbles annoyed. Melchiah growls and squeezes it harder. "Now it really hurts! Let go of me!" she demands. "Melchiah, are you listening to me? Stupid kid, let go!"  
  
He bites her leg once more, and now she's really pissed off.  
  
"I'll tell your Daddy than you've been a bad boy!" she threatens.  
  
Melchiah suddenly looks up at her face in fright, and she smirks.  
  
"Yes, I will say: Melchiah didn't want to listen to me, he has been a very bad boy..."  
  
A shriek comes over his lips and he finally lets go of her leg. Raziela smiles triumphantly.  
  
Heh, it was that easy?, she thinks for herself. Then she shrugs, and speaks to Melchiah with soft voice. "Melchiah honey, you wanna play with my toys?"  
  
Melchiah chuckles and smiles with his eyes closed, and he looks so cute that Raziela wants to hug him tight.  
  
"Alrighty, then. C'mon, sweetie."  
  
After picking him up she carefully takes her step towards her room without waking Zephon. As they reach the room and she steps inside, Melchiah sees a teddybear on her bed. While doing baby sounds he stretches his hands towards it, and Raziela laughs friendly.  
  
"Awww, you wanna play with mr. Teddybear? Okie cutie, but don't you destroy him with your claws, alright?"  
  
She puts him down on the carpet and brings him the teddy. He squeezes it hard and chuckles in happiness and closes his eyes. Raziela puts her hands to her cheeks.  
  
"How adoreable," she whispers. "Why can't they be more like this when they're adults?" Then she remembers something. "No wait, Melchiah is an exception... (once again relating to the fanfic "One day at the throne of Kain")."  
  
Suddenly she hears a loud cry from the livingroom, and with her heart beating hysterically she runs there just to see that Turel is pulling Rahab's ponytail. Rahab cries and desperately tries to get loose, but Turel just smirks diabolicly. She feels an anger that rises inside her, stabbing her soul, and furiously she walks over to the boys and yells at him.  
  
"Stop it, Turel! Let go of your brother's hair!"  
  
Turel suddenly gives her a murderous look and shows her his fangs. She backs off in surprise and shock, but then realizes how dorky she must look like.  
  
"C'mon, they're just babies," she whispers to herself. "Don't show them that you're scared..."  
  
Once more, but braver this time, she walks over to them and grabs Turel, but he just won't let go of Rahab's hair. Rahab cries and cries, and she feels how a headache grows stronger in her head.  
  
"Let go of your brother, Turel! Don't make me.... uhm.... use the hand!"  
  
Turel finally lets go of Rahab, and Raziela gives him a hard look.  
  
"Look here, Turel. We don't do this kind o' stuff in this house, OK?"  
  
Turel's lip twitches again, and tears fill his eyes. She sighs annoyed.  
  
"Don't start with me," she says. "You need to learn some discipline, young man. It's not nice to act like that towards your brother."  
  
"Bwaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
The sound comes from the kitchen.  
  
"Shit!" she curses angrily. "What is it now?!"  
  
Raziela puts down Turel and hurries into the diningroom, and shrieks in surprise.  
  
Zephon has opened the fridge and taken out some stuff from it, but now he sits and cries. She puts her hands to her hips and gets his attention when yelling at him.  
  
"What's the matter now?! Why are you being such a crybaby??? Gee, you're worse than Turel..."  
  
With a sigh she sits down next to him, and he gets quiet and crawls up in her arms and rests his head on her shoulder. This touches her emotionally, she gets tears in her eyes and can't help herself from sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you, sweetheart. It's just that I'm a bad babysitter. Also, I can't take care of six kids at the same time. You're vampires, and this doesn't make things any better."  
  
She carresses his head gently and hear him breathe next to her ear. He then chuckles.  
  
"Awww, c'mon, don't make me cry, hun'... I'm way too emotional," she says.  
  
Raziela rises from the floor and lets her steps take her to the livingroom again. She sees that Turel is gone, and so is Rahab, but Raziel has remained at his spot, so has Dumah. She begins to panic, but tries not to show it. She fears that vampires can smell panic. Damn, where can they be?  
  
"Zephon darling, are you tired?" she asks, and the tiny vampire makes a sound as reply. "Then you better sleep."  
  
She wonders why he has become tired so quickly. Perhaps it's because he's so little, and doesn't have the strength as adult vampires.  
  
Raziela puts him down on the sofa and smiles at him.  
  
"I'll be right back to read you a bedtime story, okie?"  
  
A bedtime story for a vampire, now she has really lost her mind! But she can't think of anything else to make a vampire fall asleep. I better get the others as well, she thinks and walks over to Raziel.  
  
"Raziel, you better get some sleep..." she says softly.  
  
He doesn't react, and she gently puts her arms around him, but then he screams and kicks with his feet to get loose.  
  
"Woah, you're strong!" she flickers surprised. "Stop it Raziel! I thought that you would be the calm type! HEY, QUIT IT! I'm just trying to help you get some sleep, I don't wanna hurt you!"  
  
Raziel bites her hand and she screams, but she has no plans on letting him get away.  
  
"Oh no you don't, young man! NOW BE CALM!!! DADDY WILL COME LATER, BUT NOW YOU MUST GET SOME SLEEP!!!"  
  
As he hears her say 'Daddy', he becomes calm and she carries him to the sofa and puts him next to Zephon. She smirks, he reacted as soon he heard her say that word... perhaps Kain used to say that to them? Obviously.  
  
Raziela looks at her hand. It's bleeding a little, but she has no time to think about that. Instead she walks over to Dumah, just to see that he's been chewing on the cactus. His face is almost covered with it's prickles (author's note: yeah, I really don't know another word for the... uhm... cactus stuff, sorry if I have used the wrong word *bows her head in shame*).  
  
"Dumah?!" she flickers. "Just look what you've done! Honey, you shouldn't chew on my Mum's cactus.... oh crap, Mum's going to kill me!"  
  
Dumah crawls to her and sobs.  
  
"Awww, I know that it hurts," she says and picks him up. She begins removing the prickles, and it takes a long while. Then she tells him to open his mouth, and it's even more prickles there.  
  
"Man, Kain will rip my head off with his claws!" she cries out loud. "Why did you have to chew on a cactus?! No sane vampire would do that!"  
  
Dumah looks at her with huge confused anime eyes, and she sighs.  
  
"Okie, let's see what we can do about that stuff in your mouth..."  
  
After half an hour in the bathroom, she has finally removed all the prickles from Dumah, and he chuckles happily. Raziela hurries to the livingroom, where Raziel and Zephon follow her every movement with their eyes, and puts Dumah next to them.  
  
"Three more to get," she sighs. "Don't you boys go anywhere, okie? Because then I will not read you a bedtime story!"  
  
Thoughts stumble over eachother in her head. Where can Turel and Rahab be? She hopes that Melchiah has remained in her room, so that she can find him easily.  
  
"Ooooh Turel?" she calls out. "Rahab? Where are you guys?"  
  
She goes to the laundry next to the kitchen, and switches the light on. Turel and Rahab have kicked down the laundry basket and are playing with the clothes. Or another sentence which suits the situation better: they're busy tearing the clothes apart with their tiny claws.  
  
"Stop that immediately!" shouts Raziela in panic. "You're just giving me trouble! What do you think I can say to my parents when they see this mess?! It's not like I can say: Hi Mum, hi Dad, I've been babysitting for six vampires. Ah, I'm going to be grounded, that's for sure..."  
  
She picks them up, and after putting them down on the sofa, she runs to her room. But it's not a lovely sight that waits for her there...  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah!!!!"  
  
Her scream makes the baby vampires in the livingroom look at eachother, but then they lock their eyes on the TV-screen instead.  
  
Raziela falls down on her knees while crying. Melchiah sits in the middle of the room, wondering why she acts so strange. He's just been playing with the teddybear and the wallpapers in her room, that's all.  
  
"Melchiah, I should beat you up, you stupid kid!!!" she screams furiously. "HOW COULD YOU DESTROY MY WALLPAPERS?! AND YOU RIPPED THE HEAD OFF MR. TEDDYBEAR!!!"  
  
In anger she kicks away the body of the teddy which is laying on the floor next to Melchiah, and smacks him in the head. At first he's just shocked, then he begins to cry silently. His mouth opens and closes, but there's no sound of his crying. Tears run down his eyes, and Raziela regrets what she has done.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispers with shivering voice. "Please don't tell your Dad about this, OK? I didn't mean to hit you that hard, but when I saw that mr. Teddybear's head was chopped off, I just..."  
  
She cries even more, and sits down next to him and hugs him tight.  
  
"Please forgive me Melchiah," she sobs unhappily. "I'm the worst babysitter ever!"  
  
They sit there for a while in silence, only Raziela can be heard because of her sobbing. After a while Melchiah puts his arms around her neck and shows that he wants to be carried. Raziela smiles a little smile, and takes him down to the livingroom to the others. There she turns off the TV and sits next to them. The vampires crawl up on her lap and look at her with big wondering eyes.  
  
"It's time for your bedtime story, guys!" she says smiling, still with some tears in her eyes. After clearing her throat, she speaks with soft voice.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a young vampire. His name was Raziel, and he had five brothers: Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah. They had a mighty father by the name Kain, who had encountered many adventures in his life..."  
  
  
  
¤ ¤ ¤  
  
  
  
Raziela opens her eyes and yawns. She blinks a couple of times, and looks down at the baby vampires. They sleep next to her. They look so calm, and she almost bents down to kiss them on their foreheads. This impulse makes her blush, and she stops herself from doing it. Suddenly she notices that one of the babies are gone.  
  
"Zephon," she whispers in panic.  
  
She manages to get up from the sofa without waking them up, and searches through the rooms. Then she goes upstairs.  
  
As she walks into the bedroom of her parents, she whispers.  
  
"Zephon, darling? Are you here? Man, I dunno how you've managed to get upstairs, but you better be here, or Kain will kill me! Zephon, sweetheart?"  
  
Suddenly she hears a voice from behind.  
  
"Ah, I love when you call me names like that, doll-face..."  
  
She quickly turns around in fright and almost screams when she sees him. Zephon is leaning towards a wall, looking at her with a smirk on his black lips.  
  
"But you're..." Raziela starts to say.  
  
He takes some steps towards her.  
  
"Yes, I'm grown-up now, as I should be. You see, I've evolved."  
  
Raziela backs off some steps. He scares her.  
  
"Erm... good for you... now I should get back to the others..."  
  
Zephon blocks her way.  
  
"Please move," she says with hard voice and peaks up at his face.  
  
"We got a bad start the last time," Zephon says with soft voice, and smirks some more.  
  
Raziela's heart beats panicly, she fears for her life.  
  
"I'll scream," she warns him, but he just laughs.  
  
"What can the others do to stop me? Drool? Don't forget that they're just babies, while I'm an adult..."  
  
He puts his claws on her shoulders and she flickers in fright. He gives her a big smile, and nods towards the bed.  
  
"Hehe, I know exactly how we can become friends..."  
  
"What does that suppose to mean?" Raziela stammers while looking at him with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"You should know what I'm talking about..."  
  
"Actually, I have no idea."  
  
Zephon gets annoyed.  
  
"Seriously, you don't know what I'm saying?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well let me explain it to you, then..."  
  
He whispers it to her, and she frowns in disgust.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" she yells upset. "DROP DEAD!"  
  
"I'm already dead... (O_o)"  
  
"Oh yeah...(-_-) Anyway, I'll tell Kain, that's for sure! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I SMACK YOU IN THE STOMACH AS THE LAST TIME!!!"  
  
Raziela runs down to the livingroom, only to see that the others have evovled as well. For a second she stands in shock, then she runs to Raziel and hides behind him while crying.  
  
"Man, I'm was so scared," she sobs. "Please tell your brother to never come near me again!"  
  
Raziel looks at her in surprise.  
  
"What's the matter, Raziela?"  
  
She points at Zephon who stands infront of them while looking pissed off.  
  
"Oh, I see," he mumbles, then he speaks with demanding voice. "Hey Zephon, she doesn't want you near her."  
  
Zephon frowns and replies sarcasticly.  
  
"Gee, I didn't know that Raziel, thanks for the info!"  
  
"Ah, finally an adult, again," says Melchiah. He then looks confused. "Ouch, my head hurts..."  
  
Raziela looks at him with a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"You don't remember what happened when you were small?" she asks.  
  
He scratches his bald head.  
  
"No....... should I? I only remember that I was much shorter and that I drooled uncontrolable."  
  
She laughs nervously.  
  
"Nah, not really. Believe me, nothing happened..."  
  
Dumah makes a face and stretches his tongue out, only to remove a prickle from it.  
  
"Ah, here it is... it has bothered me for some time now."  
  
He chuckles in happiness. Rahab speaks to him.  
  
"Awesome, Dumah! I have no idea why you've eaten a cactus, but I guess that it's better to let it remain a mystery..."  
  
Turel rolls his eyes.  
  
"Man, why do I have to be involved with these geeks?"  
  
Rahab gives him a murderous look.  
  
"You better take that back or I'll crush your jaw, you ¤&#%"%!"  
  
"Yeah, don't be so arrogant!" threatens Dumah to Turel.  
  
Raziela begins to sweat. She must put an end to their quarrell before they hurt themselves... or before they destroy anything else in the house.  
  
"Stop it!" she shouts. "This is my house, and no one beats another one up here, understood?"  
  
All the vampires look at her. Their faces are expressionless, and she feels that she's so small next to them.  
  
"Please?" she says while her face turns pale.  
  
Suddenly she hears a knock on the door, and relieved she runs and opens it.  
  
"Bring my lieutenats to me," Kain demands without greeting.  
  
"Man, I'm glad that you're here!" Raziela says and embraces him hard. Kain seems to be less scary than the others for the moment.  
  
"What the Hell?! Human, get off me before something unpleasant happens!"  
  
She lets him go, and does a gesture with her hand towards the house.  
  
"Here they are, mr. Kain."  
  
The lieutenats walk out from the building and join their master. Kain smirks at her.  
  
"Good work, human. I would have given you something in return for your trouble taking care of them... if I cared that is."  
  
He laughs, and she gives him an angry look while crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Haha, very funny, Kain... just what I need, a bad joke from you... you really made by day. Now if you excuse me, I need to go and clean up the house..."  
  
She turns around, but before walking inside, turns to Kain.  
  
"Hey Kain, you should ask Zephon about what he wanted to do with me," she says and smirks diabolicly. "Ah, well. I better go now. Ta ta, boys!"  
  
After the door has been closed, Kain gives Zephon an evil look, and Zephon begins to sweat.  
  
"Hehe, she's got humour, that human..." he laughs nervously. "What a humour..."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
